Healing Wounds
by MalleablePlague
Summary: Why Callen doesn't date cops, can she, will she be able to heal him. This story is a Callensi (Callen/Kensi) pairing so please enjoy. UNDER CONSTRUCTION/REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. At the moment I'm obsessed with NCIS LA and the Callensi (Callen/Kensi) pairing, so their together for this story. The story is also inspired by Some Day a great story written by rayrae118, Please be gentle :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to CBS and Shane Brennan, not me :(**

Healing Wounds

Chapter 1

Special agents and Sam Hanna looked up from their desks as operations manager Lara Macy entered the bullpen, followed by a women neither recognized. "Agents and Sam Hanna meet special agent Kensi Blye, our new junior agent". Callen and Sam shared a look, before turning their attention to the newest team member. "Welcome to NCIS Special Projects, I'm Callen the team leader and this big guy is Sam Hanna my partner". Callen spoke, shaking Kensi's hand as he introduced themselves to the women. Any more introductions were cut short by a sharp whistle coming from the upstairs balcony, "case on deck" a blonde man called out before heading back behind the closed doors of ops.

"You herd him, upstairs for now and be nice" Macy informed her team giving Callen and Sam a look of warning before heading back towards her own desk. After sharing a glance the three agents made their way upstairs towards the op center, once Kensi was introduced to Eric the technical operator for NCIS Special Projects who called them up. The case briefing was able to begin "what do we have Eric" Callen asked the young man, "A marine found dead in his apartment in downtown. He's the third body found in the last two weeks, all of them in this local area" the techie replied, reading the case details to the three other team members.

" Callen and Kensi, your getting engaged" Macy spoke appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" Callen and Kensi answered at the same time.

"You two are going undercover as an engaged couple, who just bought a house in this nice neighborhood in downtown. Callen your cover is Greg Carter a marine who's just returned from deployment in the middle east and you Kensi are Rachel Adams a Navel contractor who helps provides human aid to third world countries". She looked at her agents before telling them to head down stairs to prepare for their new undercover op.

"Okay the lounge and entrance way have been set up with mics for audio, the rest of the house including bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen are all free from devices". Sam informed his colleagues. "Thanks Sam, when's check in" Callen asked. "Macy wants you to check in with ops every two weeks through a secure laptop in the lounge with a direct link to Eric at ops, you two play nice now". Sam spoke before leaving them to get settled.

A/N: Please Review :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I was hoping for some more reviews, but the feedback was positive so here's the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed I hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own it**

Chapter 2

Kensi awoke to a loud crash coming from downstairs, feeling the empty side of the bed she reached for her service weapon before heading downstairs to investigate the sound. "Greg" she called to maintain their current cover as she searched the bottom floor of the cover house, once she reached the kitchen the sight made her pause.

"Come in Kens" Callen spoke, lifting his head from the toaster he was currently pulling apart, startling her out of her current thoughts. After a few minutes she moved forward him to sit beside him. "Are you okay" she asked with concern, once he was finished pulling the toaster apart. "Can't sleep" he replied, looking up from his work. "Is it about tomorrow's meeting" she asked carefully.

After two months of undercover work the pair, finally seem to have their first solid lead. A meeting with a local neighborhood protest group, who are strongly against the United States involvement in the current war raging on in the Middle East. After the couple "ran" into the pair who run this local protest group the ended up with an invite to their next rally group after a discussing the war overseas.

"No, just a memory" he replied after a minute of thought.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asked, hoping he would open up to her.

He looked at her, debating with himself about letting her in. They had only known each other for two months, but something about her made him want to open up to her. To trust her the only way he had ever trusted a small handful of people, completely. "Please talk to me G, let me help you" she asked, showing her concern. Looking into her eyes full of concern and compassion, he decided he could tell her, to share one of the happiest and darkest time of his adult life.

After taking a couple deep breaths he opened his mouth.

* * *

Callen was re-checking his gun to make sure it was loaded properly. Once he was finished he looked up towards his partner, admiring the way Agent Walker looked wearing her raid gear. After turning, seeing his look, she bend down whispering "later" into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Reminding him to focus on the mission instead of her.

Once their pr-mission checks were complete and they'ed given the signal to their backup placed block down from the targets house, the couple looked at each other before Alex reached up to move her ring from her finger to her necklace. After whispering their love the agents made their way towards the targets house.

After nodding to each other, Callen headed inside. Alex following behind him as the searched to bottom floor of their suspects house, once clearing the floor they headed upstairs into a long corridor lined with multiple doors. Slowly the couple made their way down the corridor clearing room by room until they reached the last door, armed with military grade explosives. As the opened the door Callen wrapped his arms around Alex pushing her into the ground, shielding her with his body, after hearing the clicking mechanism.

Once backup and EMT's arrived, they locked down the building and started working on the unresponsive agents. After twenty minutes of CPR the EMT's were able to gain a weak pulse from both agents and was rushed to the local hospital. After a two hour long surgery Callen was wheeled out of trauma after coding twice on the table, while Alex coded once but was unable to be revived becoming listed as killed in action.

* * *

"I woke up three weeks later, in hospital to be told my fiancee was dead". Callen told, tears running down his checks. "I'm sorry G" Kensi replied in her soft and caring voice, wrapping her arms around him as he cried for the second time. After a few minutes she pulled him to his feet and guided him up towards their bedroom. Once in bed she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest whispering a thank you she gave him a kiss on the cheek before the pair fell into a restful sleep wrapped up in each others arms. Leaving Callen glad he decided to let Kensi in.

A/N: Reviews are good, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update, but with school finishing and a new course to finish my time is streched thin. Thank you to my two reviewers for the positive feedback. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, please review it means a lot to hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters, not keeping them :(**

 **Chapter 3**

Sam stood beside the van hidden down the side way of the target's residence, reviewing the missions case file with the NCIS tactical teams in positions. The agents were split into two teams, the first one lead by Sam and the other lead by special agent Mike Renko. Once the agents were all briefed and prepared for the following raid, they settled in position waiting for Callen and Kensi to give them the signal to move in and bust them.

Meanwhile, inside the medium sized house, Callen and Kensi were searching for their prime suspects, a young married couple. Mark Johnson a former marine, discharged due to medical reasons after being wounded during his tour, and Ashlee Johnson a collage history teacher. After going through the house they were lead towards the back lounge room, where the suspects were.

"Welcome everyone, this is Greg and his fiancee Rachel".

"Hello" Callen responded to the group, while wrapping his arms around Kensi.

Throughout the meeting the pair exchanged kiss while wrapped up in each others arms to maintain their current cover, after the group spent an hour talking and sharing their views on the US being involved overseas the rest of the group said their goodbyes and headed off. Once everyone was gone that's were the pair started to get lucky after the pair overheard Mark and Ashlee quietly arguing, talking about the last protest rally the organised.

"Next time, we find a better solution, because that last rally really screwed us up" Mark spoke. After hearing this Callen and Kensi shared a look before re-entering the backroom to speak with them to find out any more information, "What happened?" Kensi asked the couple. Startled the young married couple looked towards the two in shock, after few minutes of tense silence, in which the couple shared a knowing look. Ashlee took a deep breath and started speaking almost hyperventilating as she spoke to her new close friends.

"After our lat protest a marine overheard us talking about the protest and our future plans, so Mark used his old contacts to find out the guys name and address. So we decided to go over to his place to see if we could bribe him or scare him so he wouldn't tell, be he keep saying no, talking about some code or oath. The next bit happened so fast one minute he was screaming at us, the next he was on the ground unmoving. There was so much blood..." "Ashlee" Mark warned, cutting her off mid sentence. Callen and Kensi both looked at each other sharing a knowing glance. Hoping Sam and Mike were getting into their positions.

Sam turned around towards Mike telling him to take his team around back and get ready to breach, after Mike left Sam moved his team towards the front of the house getting them in position by still out of sight. Once his team members were all in position, he used his earpiece to contact Mike and check his status, after a few seconds of silence the radio cracked to life "In position" Mike reported. Sam took couple minutes to clear his head before he gave the order to move "all teams go,go" he spoke to the teams before kicking the front door down. After clearing the rooms, the reached the backroom to see Callen and Kensi pointing the sigs at Mark who was pointing a 9 mm at them, while Ashlee just stood there with a shocked and hurtful expression on her face.

"Federal Agents" Sam yelled as the two NCIS teams moved into the room.

As the other agents filed the backroom, securing the exits. Mark got more agitated, seeing no way out, he swing the gun towards Kensi and pulled the trigger. Seeing this Callen pushed Kensi down towards the ground, landing on top of her. The two agents got loss in each others eyes as the sounds of Sam and Mike arresting the yelling couple faded away, after a few minutes the pair slowly got up, with Callen helping Kensi back to her feet. The two gents made their way towards Sam and Mike were the were holding the suspects. Sam looked up and shared a look with G before turning to Kensi, "so how are the happy couple" he smirked. After rolling their eyes Callen told Sam to send them to the boat shed for their confession.

Later that night the group were siting in the bullpen finishing the last amount of paper work for the case, Mark and Ashlee had both signed a full confession detailing the murder of the local marine who stood up to them. Twenty minutes later Sam and Mike headed home saying good night to their senior and junior agents. Once the others were gone Callen moved towards her desk. "Good first case Kens, wan't to grab a drink", she looked up to her boss who she had spent the last two months living together and had started to feel new feelings towards. "Maybe, but I think I'll just have a quiet night" she replied. He looked slightly disappointing be fore counterpoising "Okay, how about a drink, some food a and movie at my house", she looked at him before smiling and agreeing.

Once he let her in she was shocked to see the small one bedroom apartment completely empty except the bed, looking slightly embarrassed he explained "I move a lot, and don't own or need a lot". After eating their Chinese and a few drinks the pair moved to the bed were the put on a romance and drama flick for the pair to watch, laying down she rested her head against his chest and snuggled deeper into his warm and comforting body. Halfway through the movie the pair got lost in each others eyes again the pair kissed each other gently, before the kiss became more passionate and urgent. After pulling apart. They looked at each other "I haven't had a relationship sense Alex,Kens" he look conflicted as he spoke. After thinking, Kensi looked at him before speaking "I know its hard G, but you have to look inside yourself, and if you don't share the same feelings tell me" she said pointing his heart. Looking into her beautiful eyes reflecting compassion, hope, love and lust he opened his mouth and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I've only known you for two months, but something about you makes me want to talk to open up for the first time sense Alex died. Kensi I do have feelings for you but..." he stopped as she cupped his jaw. "So listen to that and see were it leads" she replied. After a few minutes she leaned in again, but got stopped by Callen as he asked her one of his fears, "What about Mace, if she finds out, were doomed"

"Shut Up" she replied, pulling him down to kiss him, the pair soon lost themselves in their passion and pleasure.

 **A/N: So How was that, thank you to all the reviewers, followers, favorites. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, please review, they give me ideas and help me write.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to CBS and Shane Brennan, I'm just playing in their yard.**

 **Chapter 4**

Callen slowly opened his eyes, stretching, he froze at the feel of the warm body beside him. Looking down, he was assaulted by a wave of memories from the night before. Remembering the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips and her intoxicating smell. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, embracing the feeling of her warm body. Closing his eyes, unwilling to face the reality that was creeping in. He knew that it was wrong, he's the senior agent and to a point her boss. But why did it feel so right, so natural to have her in his arms. Looking down at her peaceful face, for the first time sense Alex he felt hope and loved.

"Morin G" Kensi whispered as she singled deeper into his warm chest.

"Kens" Callen replied sighing.

The pair stared into each other's eyes, until Callen gained the courage to ask the question that had being plaguing him sense he woke up with her in his arms. "Do you regret it? Because if you do then we can always go back to being friends and team mates..." But was cut of mid sentence by Kensi kissing him forcefully, causing him to release a moan. Looking at the man who had broken through all her walls over the last two months, this caring but damaged man, who had suffered so much in his life and who she had started to fall for sense they met. Rolling over to saddle him, resting her forehead against his. "Never" she whispered, watching happily as the uncertainty left his eyes, replaced with passion and lust. Leaning down again, the kiss was slow, filled with desire and love.

The two agents were interrupted by the amber alert being sent to their phones, requesting the team to report to ops immediately. Looking at each other, the pair both got out of bed, searching for their clothes. Once they found all their and were ready. Callen texted Sam giving him his new address, sense he had moved apartments recently, again. As Callen finished typing his text, Kensi came out of the bathroom, while she was pulling her hair into a bun. Walking towards Callen she wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Will talk about this later okay" she reassured, after nodding he pulled her into a deep kiss before saying goodbye before she left to head towards the operations center.

I5 minutes after Kensi had left, Sam pulled up to Callen's new rooming house. Turing around at the familiar roar of Sam's charger, Callen moved towards the back seat, placing his go back beside his partner's before joining Sam in the front. "Is this genuine" Callen asked as he placed himself in the passenger's side.

"Apparently" Sam replied with frown, both having enough experience to know that amber alerts could always turn sour. The agents made their way towards the operations center commonly shorten to ops. About half way through the drive, Callen turned towards his partner of three years. A friend, who he could see as a brother, family doesn't always include blood. A lesson he had started to learn with Alex, and now with his team at NCIS. "What's up G?" Sam asked, while keeping his eyes on the road, after noticing his partner staring at him with a thoughtful look, Drawing Callen out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, any updates?" he replied dodging the question, and changing the subject. "Not after the amber alert" Sam spoke after minute of silence, with a look between thoughtful and worried. Although he dropped it knowing that G would share when he was ready, he usually did, of you didn't push too hard. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, with Callen thinking about this "thing" between him and Kensi. While Sam tried to figure what was on his partners mind, hoping he would be able to keep his head in the "game" with this amber alert.

Once they reached the office, they were sent right up to ops were the two senior agents were greeted by Kensi, Eric and Nate the residential physiologist of field operations. After greeting each other Callen, turned towards the techie "What do we have Eric?" he asked in an urgent voice. Looking towards the agents and physiologist, Eric took a deep breath before giving the team the case details of the amber alert. "Meet Mandy Patel, aged ten, Admiral Patel's daughter. Reported missing this morning, at 8am, an hour ago the Admiral received this video" the techie replied. Pulling up a video showing Mandy being held by two masked men requesting $10,000 dollars, and access to the navel personal files, giving them 24 hours before they killed the girl. Once the screen went blank, Callen turned towards his team giving them their instructions.

"Kensi, go see the admiral, maybe he can shed some light on this. Take Nate with you, and call us if you get anything. Sam you and I will work the crime scene see what we can dig up". The team leader ordered before leaving the ops center, Sam right behind him.

* * *

Walking inside the boat shed, Kensi and Nate approached the Admiral. "Admiral Patel, I'm Special agent Kensi Blye and this is our physiologist Nate Getz. I'm sorry for the circumstances " she introduced, offering her deepest sympathies.

"Thank you, please call me John" the admiral responded with a catch in his voice.

"Is there anyone you think cloud have enough of a grudge against you to do this" Kensi asked.

"It could be anyone, from the various operations, I've ran over the past few months" he responded.

"Were going to need your case files, all the information about your previous operations" Nate put in.

"Anything you need, just please bring my daughter home "John replied in a painful voice.

"Will do our best to bring your daughter home, safe and sound" Kensi reassured the Admiral.

After going through the required questions to cover all the bases, which may be the key to finding Mandy and returning her home safely. Once they had copies of the Admiral's past operations, Kensi and Nate headed back to the office to scroll through a few hundreds of documents.

* * *

Across downtown Callen and Sam were searching through the Admiral's residence, after showing their badges to the uniform officer guarding the door. The pair had been searching the house for half an hour, and had managed to come up with nothing, no prints or DNA. "These guys are pro" Sam commented as the searched Mandy's bedroom.

"Not quite, Sam" Callen spoke with that sparkle in his eyes.

"What have you got" he asked as he moved towards his partner.

"Thank god, for worried parents" Callen smirked, pulling a hidden camera out from the book case.

"Will give it to Eric, see what he can get of it" Sam spoke.

Once the Callen and Sam were finished interviewing the lady next door, who watched Mandy in the mornings because of the Admiral's job. The two agents discovered the Mandy went missing between 12pm and 7am creating a better timeline increasing Mandy's chances of returning home.

* * *

When Callen and Sam reached the bullpen they met with Kensi and Nate who were searching through, all the admiral's files, giving Eric the camera, Callen and Sam sat down to dive into these files, to give this little a girl the best chance of survival. Four hours later with time running out, Eric came out towards the balcony, giving his signature whistle to summon the team. He informed them that after scrolling through the video he found the scene of two men white males at 6am, preforming the kidnapping, identifying them as members of The Michoacán drug cartel. After cross referencing the kidnapping video and known addresses of the drug cartel, Eric was able to narrow down the possibilities to two buildings in downtown Los Angeles. "Eric put another team on the second address. Sam, Kensi gear up, we're nearly out of time" Callen ordered as he moved towards the armory.

Moving in to position, the three agents quietly advanced on the targets building. After silently counting to three the team moved in, breaking the door down, announcing federal agents. Clearing the building they came to the end room were one suspect was pointing a gun at Mandy, while the other one was pointing one at the agents. Seeing they were surrounded and outnumbered the suspects got more and more worried, ignoring the agents chances to give up and work something out. After going back and forth the suspect's pushed the girl to the ground, choosing to fire upon the agents. Before they got a chance to cause any serious harm, the three agents opened fire. After the suspects were disarmed and restrained, Kensi called for bus for the girl, while the senior agents worked on getting the now scared girl out from under the table where she had hid.

20 minutes later, the Admiral pulled up running straight towards his daughter, pulling her into a big embrace, swearing he would never let her go again. During the emotional reunion, the agents looked on happy with the days result, all knowing how bad it could have ended up.

"Agent Blye, thank you, thank you all for bring her home, anything you need" the Admiral spoke with gratitude.

"You're welcome, she a great kid" Kensi replied with a warm voice, before he left taking his daughter home.

"Go home, will do de-briefs tomorrow" Callen ordered before moving towards his car.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair was lounging on Callen couch, with her wrapped in his arms. When he asked her about this morning "so, you want to talk about it" he asked nervously. Staring down into his kind blue eyes she gave his a reassuring smile before leaning down to kiss him in a soft gentle way. Whispering against his lips she finally gave him an answer "I'm not sure where this will lead, but I would like to really try and see". Looking at her miss matched eyes, he could see she was telling the truth. Silently he picked her up carrying her towards his bedroom, putting her gently down on his bed. Whispering his love into her ear, he spent hour's memorizing and worshiping her body. Before they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped into each other's warm embrace, both had fears, but they would get through them together.

 **A/N: So how was that? I know the characters were OC, but this is fan fiction after all. My updates may be slightly later than usual because my computer died this week** **. But I promise to update as soon as I can, please please review, follow, favorite because the help me continue to write.**


End file.
